College Complications
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about the teenagers at the Mount Olympus college based on the charakters in Greek Mytology.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek mythology. Not making any money off this, I'm just barrowing some of the characters.

**College complications.**

It was looking out to be a great morning in sunny California, and spite it was seven in the morning there was already buzzing with life on campus at Mount Olympus.

Out in the courtyard Athena and Aphrodite was looking at the football studs. Aphrodite wanted the young and handsome Zeus, which of course was of limits as the blonde boy belonged to the head cheerleader Hera.

Aphrodite cast them an angry glare as Zeus were wrapping his arms around his darling Hera.

"Ugh, I hate this, why did he has to be taken," said Aphrodite, putting her long dark hair in a neat ponytail.

"Because you always want the ones that are," said Athena.

"Do not, it's just that the ones that are not is not as handsome as the ones that are," said Aphrodite.

"And how are you lovely ladies doing this morning," they suddenly heard a voice say and turned to look at Ares.

"Just fine Ares and you?" Aphrodite asked and smiled happily at him.

"Ahh not catching my on my best day I am afraid as my bike broke down and I had to take the buss," he said and rolled his eyes lightly.

"Awwwe, I am sorry to hear that, but you will get it fixed really soon right?" she asked.

"Have to, you know how much I hate the buss, guy like me just don't look cool taking the buss to school," he said and winked at her.

"I would agree," said Aphrodite as she blushed shyly smiling more at him.

"So can I follow you two to class?" he asked.  
"But Ares your class is in the totally different direction," said Aphrodite.

"I can be a little late for you my dear," he said and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Awww you say the sweetest thing, but I am afraid we can not be late," she said slowly getting up from the bench they were sitting on along with Athena casting a last glimpse at Zeus.

"Forget about him," said Athena in a sympathetic tone.

"What him, he's no good, you should rather date me," said Ares, giving her ass a gentle hit.

"Hey, behave," she said giggling a little dragging him along towards the West side of the building.

* * *

In the North Side of the school Zeus were doing everything but keeping attention. In fact he was passing notes with a girl in his class, a young blonde named Chelsea.

Apollo shook his head over his friend not getting why he would try to go after Chelsea when he was with Hera. He looked over at them flirting away as the teacher were talking about boring math for five more minutes until the class were over and he and Zeus headed for music.

"Zeus, why are you hitting on Chelsea?" Apollo asked writing down something regarding piano accords.

"Because she's cute and I wanna do her," said Zeus with a smile.

"But I though you were with Hera or are you planning on dumping her?" he asked.

"Of course not, she's like the best girl ever, I just want some fun in addition to her," Zeus said.

"But you love Hera right?" asked Apollo confused.

"With every beat of my heart," he said with a dreamy sigh.

"Then stick to her as I doubt she would be very happy if she found you were cheating on her," said Apollo in a warning tone.

"She'll never find out as I have done so before," said Zeus.

"I can't believe you would do that to her," he said shocked.

"Oh but it's true and it's really easy as well, oh come on get the words out you hopeless dude," said Zeus rolling his eyes at the teacher.

"Just be careful, you don't wanna miss with Hera," said Apollo as he heard rumors about her.

Zeus just rolled his eyes again before texting something to Chelsea.

* * *

Hera was on the other hand struggling with a math question. She just couldn't put the equation together and was starting to get pretty frustrated by it. Why on earth would she need this for anyways?

She looked over at her twin sister Demeter that seemed to be doing just fine. Even if they were twins they were very different. Demeter had long, raven black hair and brown eyes, and her skin was very pale, whereas Hera had hair as red as fire, eyes by the color of emeralds and her skin was now more golden from the hot summer sun.

Demeter was dressed mostly in black clothing and Hera was more pastel colored and jeans, mostly her tops was mostly so short that her tanned belly was showing.

And even though a lot of the boys were after her she only had eyes for Zeus. What at the moment bothered her and perhaps also kept her of focus in math class was the other girls that were hunting after her Zeus attention, specially Aphrodite that was one of the prettiest girls in school. And she usually got the boys she wanted.

Her thinking got interrupted by the teacher asking her for the answer which she of course did not know making her look bad in front of the class making her even more annoyed and make her eyes light like fire.

The young girl let out an annoyed huff and curse to herself. Demeter looked at her with sympathetic eyes feeling badly for her as the teacher asked another student just as the clock showed class was over.

"What is with you?" Demeter asked concerned.

"Just… nothing," Hera answered with a heavy sigh.

"It has to be something as you are usually on top of that stuff," she said.

"Just worried I might loose Zeus to someone else," Hera said, holding her tears back.

"Ohhh sweetie, you won't, that guy is crazy about you," said Demeter gently stroking her.

"I know that, all I'm saying is what if the temptation becomes too big, I have too….Have to go, got Littérateur, see you later," she said and stormed of a little too fast.

* * *

In another part of Mount Olympus another young girl were having trouble. The young Persephone did not like that people were telling her how to act. By people she meant her parents, they told her how to act, dress, and eat and who to date.

They wanted her to date a boring upper class guy and just eat what was healthy so she wouldn't gain weight. And she wasn't at all allowed to go out at night like her friends did. Perse was starting to get mighty annoyed by it all and just wanted to get away.

And the dude her parents wanted her to date certainly didn't fit her as she was madly in love with her Hades; they had been going out for a little over a year now behind her parents back. He was a couple of years later, went to the University and had his own flat which he worked on the side of school to keep.

He was studying to become a doctor so he was working as often as he could in the coroner's office. And right now Perse needed him; she just wanted him to take her away from all this.

She sighed and took up her phone and wrote, "Handsome, please save me and take me away, I can't take this much longer."

As expected she didn't get an answer back then and she most likely wouldn't get it before in a couple of hours as he had double lectures that day and his phone was usually of during them.

"Persephone, Joel is here," she heard her mother yell from downstairs and thought, "Oh great another fun date with Joel," before running downstairs.

* * *

Hades were having lunch with his younger brothers Zeus and Poseidon over at Mount Olympus College when he turned on his cell and saw the text from Persephone.

Zeus saw his puzzled face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's Perse, she wants me to saw her from her life," Hades answered.

"Save her as in rescue her and take her away?" asked Poseidon.

"That should sum it up yes," said Hade with a sigh.

"So are you going to do it," asked Zeus.

"I don't know as it will get me in trouble with her parents if they find out," said Hades.

"True, it might not be the smartest idea," said Poseidon thoughtfully.

"No, but I don't like the way she is being in a way kept a prisoner in that house either, but say I kidnap her, what do I have to offer her, I'm not exactly living like a king either," said Hades, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"You love her right?" Poseidon questioned.

"More than life itself," he answered.

"And she must love you or else she wouldn't ask what she just asked," Poseidon concluded.

"That she does," he answered.

"So the way I see it what you have to offer is your love and safety as with you she'll feel safe," said Poseidon.

"True, but I don't have much money or anything like that," said Hades a tad frustrated.

"Hades if that was what she was after she woulda gone with that dude, I say you do as she asks and I they come for her we'll help you out, right Zeus," he said looking at his younger brother.

"That we will, but I gotto go got a deal to seal with Chelsea," said Zeus getting up.

"Cheating again," said Hades.

"Uhm," he said looking away.

"I would stop if I were you, fair warning," said Hades.

"Yeah, yeah," said Zeus walking away as his brothers shook his head thinking that he would never learn.

* * *

It was the same night that Hades managed to get himself upto Persephone's balcony where he knocked gently on the glass door.

Persephone quickly opened saying, "So you did get the text?"

"I did my lady, so wanna come with me?" he asked, making a gesture to the outside.

"I do, I really do," she said reaching up and giving him a soft kiss before following him.

* * *

It was early the next day that Zeus, Hades, Hera, Persephone, Poseidon and his girlfriend Tyro sat outside the school, discussing the upcoming prom, that were to take place the same weekend. All of them were of course going.

"So how are we getting there?" asked Tyro, looking at her boyfriend.

"I was thinking we all could take a limo or something," he answered.

"I'm in on that," Zeus said as he figured that would be cheaper than to rent one alone.

"Are you paying for me as well?" Hera asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Why of course I am my dear," he answered giving her a soft kiss.

"What about you two?" Poseidon asked looking at his older brother and his girl.

"I dunno, what do you say my angel?" Hades asked her.

"I was thinking we could take your car as I want you all to myself," she said before kissing him deeply making Tyro yell, "Would you guys get a room."

"Oh but we do have one, well more than one actually, but we can't stay there when we have class now can we," she said with a sigh.

"Minding me, I have to go, see you home later," he said giving her another soft kiss.

"So you two are really living together," said Hera.

"Uh huh, much better than living at home," said Persephone.

"But what if they find out," said Tyro.

"Well then let them, I'm not gonna leave him ever, anyone coming with to physics?" she asked.

"I am," they heard a less wanted voice from behind ant looked at Aphrodite and Athena.

"Oh ok, are you coming to Zeus?" she asked.

"In a mo, just gotto follow Hera to class first," he said.

"Ok, see you in a bit, what about you Tyro?" she asked.

"Switched mine for Spanish and I gotto talked to Pose about something," she answered.

"Ok then," said Persephone and headed of to the classroom with the two girls and Hera snarled, "I can not believe she's friends with them."

"Relax will you hon, they are not that bad," said Zeus as they got up.

"So you like them as well," her eyes were lightning.

"As friends as I only want you my beautiful," he quickly saved.

"I surly hope so," was the last Tyro and Poseidon heard of the conversation as he turned to her and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"We have a problem," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Dearest what is the matter?" he asked at once very concerned.

"I uhm we had and accident and I'm uhm pregnant," she said looking down.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes my doctor has confirmed it, and I don't wanna be as its way to soon," she whispered.

"I know dearest I know, but we'll get through it together I promise," he said.

"You are sure about this?" she asked.

"I am yes, now let me escort you to the classroom as I wouldn't want you to be late," he said helping her up before letting his arm slide around her waist as they started to walk towards the school building.

* * *

The rest of the week before the prom a lot happened to the young group, but not in any big ways. Hera became more suspicious as Zeus hardly spent time with her; he said he had a big paper she needed to finish. Something she doubted as she had seen him from time to time with Aphrodite.

Hades and Persephone on the other hand had grown closer and acted more like a husband and wife, and even though they didn't make out a lot more than what was considered usual you could see they were slowly changing in a way.

As for Poseidon and Tyro they became closer as well, but she seemed a bit more withdrawn and careful than usual as she was hiding something.

As for Aphrodite she seemed to get closer to both Zeus and Ares, but it was hard to say if she was having more than friendly feelings for either of them.

* * *

It was the night of the prom and Hades and Persephone arrived early, he was in a tux and his long red brown hair was in a ponytail to a change, not wild as usual, they were about to talk inside when Persephone heard a familiar voice say, "And where do you think you are going young lady?"

The young girl wearing a black and red dress turned to face her father saying, "To my prom."

"Oh no you are not, I had enough with your acting, you are coming home with me and staying there, far away from this boy," he said.

"I am not, I intend to keep seeing him as he is the love of my life and he treats me like a queen," she said, standing in front of her man.

"Well if that is your final choice then you are no longer a daughter of mine," he said.

"If that is your choice then I have to live with it, goodbye father, come on Hades," she said dragging him along.

* * *

"Are you OK my queen?" Hades asked once inside as he held he closely.

"No, but I will be," she answered.

"You are sure about your choice?" he asked.

"I am yes as as of tonight you are my family," she answered, smiling a little of him.

"Speaking if family," he said and nodded to the left where he saw Zeus, only he was not with Hera, he was making out with Chelsea.

To do that there was probably the stupidest thing he could have done as Hera was only in the bathroom and came back seeing it.

"Oh, oh," said Persephone looking at Hera's angry face.

"ZEUS!" she yelled making everyone look at them and him to break free from Chelsea.

"Hera, I wasn't," he stuttered a bit scared as he had never seen her that angry.

"I just saw you, how could you do this, now here?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you…" he stopped realizing he had no excuse.

"To find out, you know what, spare me, I'm leaving, have fun with your hussy," she said storming of in bitter tears.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Zeus heard Poseidon say behind him as he appeared with Tyro that was wearing a purple dress that matched his bowtie.

"And to do it here, at her or your prom, how stupid can you get," said Tyro rolling her eyes.

"For your information I was ending it," said Zeus annoyed.

"Sure didn't look like it," said Poseidon.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"I would try finding her and ask for forgiveness, with any luck she will take you back," said Tyro.

"OK, see you guys later," said Zeus and headed out of the ballroom.

"Not the smartest move," said Poseidon.

"No, it was not and I surly hope you never will do anything like that," she said.

"Me, never, besides we are about to have little ones," he said and smiled at her.

"Glad to hear that, so are you going to ask me to dance?" she asked.

"I am," he said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Sure glad I'm not Zeus now," said Ares to Aphrodite as they were having some beers a bit out of plane sight.

"I'm glad I never choose to go after him," she said smiling a little.

"Mhm, bet Hera will have her revenge in the morning," said Ares with a chuckle, knowing that there most likely would be a rumor spread on campus about Chelsea.

"Most likely, Ares I was wondering…" she said looking up into her brown eyes.

"Yes…?" he wondered looking back into her hazel.

"Would you consider to maybe I dunno date me?" she asked looking shyly down.

"You mean exclusively?" he asked lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"Yes, I mean I really like you and all," she said.

"Oh you do now do you my beautiful," he said.

"Yes," she said blushing shyly.

"Well then I say we give it a try as I really like you too," he said.

As she reached up to kiss him, tears of joy were streaming from her eyes.

"But beautiful why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just so happy," she said as she reached up to kiss him again.

* * *

Zeus found Hera on the football field outside school and said, "I am really sorry."

"You should be as you just broke my heart," she whimpered.

"Oh Hera I never intended for that to happen which is why I was ending it tonight, I told her I never wanted to see her again, that I only wanted you," he said as he sat down next to that.

"Why did you have to mess with her in the first place?" she asked, by instinct leaning onto him and letting him hold her.

"I dunno, I just wanted to…" he said.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked.

"No, only flirted and made out with her," he said.

"Jeez that makes me feel so much better, were there others?" she asked, she didn't want to know, but knew she needed to.

"Three in totally, but didn't sleep with them?" he answered honestly.

"Why did you have to hurt me like this?" she asked as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I was drawn to them and couldn't help myself, I know that is no excuse, but that was the way it was, I can not take back what is done, but if you still want me I promise I will not do it again," she said.

"How can I believe your word," she whispered sadly.

"I can understand it is hard for you to trust me, but please, I love you so much and I know I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but please Hera," he begged her, he was crying to now.

"I love you too Zeus, more than you can possibly deserve, but my heart can't stop beating for you, not even now, I do wish to still be yours because spite everything you always treated me good, but then I want no more messing from your side," she said.

"I promise you I won't and you can punish her and me in any way you want," he said.

"I'll think about it, now can we please go back in, I' cold," she said.

"Of course my lady and will you dance with me when we are inside?" he asked.

"I will, but promise you will hold me really close and never let go," she said.

"I promise," he said and gave her a long, deep kiss before they went inside.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
